Looney Tunes TV Tracker:Week of 7/28/19 - 8/3/19
LOONEY TUNES *7/28/19 - 7am - The Last Hungry Cat/My Bunny Lies Over The Sea/The Million Hare/Rabbit Of Seville/Apes Of Wrath/Dumb Patrol/Don't Axe Me/Carrotblanca/Bugs and Thugs/Sock A Doodle Do/Feline Frame-up/Trap Happy Porky/Ready Woolen and Able *7/28/19 - 4pm - Often An Orphan/Corn On The Cop/Hip Hip-hurry!/War And Pieces/A Kiddie's Kitty/Bell Hoppy/Birds Of A Father/Fowl Weather/Honey's Money/Hawaiian Aye Aye/Hot Cross Bunny/Duck! Rabbit, Duck!/Hare Brush *7/28/19 - 12am - Soup Or Sonic/Mouse And Garden/Tweetie Pie/Dog Pounded/Big Top Bunny/Robot Rabbit/Barbary-Coast Bunny/The Up-standing Sitter/Boston Quackie/Dixie Fryer/Robin Hood Daffy/Mother Was A Rooster/All Fowled Up *7/29/19 - 7am - Beep Prepared/The Unexpected Pest/Fish And Slips/The Jet Cage/Wet Hare/Rabbit Seasoning/Spaced Out Bunny/Daffy Flies North/Boobs in the Woods/Quack Shot/Yolks on You/Fox-Terror/Henhouse Henery *7/29/19 - 4pm - You Were Never Duckier/Design For Leaving/Plop Goes The Weasel/Pests For Guests/Crowing Pains/Go Fly A Kit/Rabbit Hood/Half-Fare Hare/Superior Duck/Plop Goes the Weasel/Feather Dusted/Touche and Go/Slick Chick *7/29/19 - 11pm - Hot-rod And Reel!/Foxy By Proxy/Box Office Bunny/Canned Feud/Claws In The Lease/Too Hop To Handle/A Street Cat Named Sylvester/Bonanza Bunny/Hare Remover/A Witch's Tangled Hare/Drip-Along Daffy/Baby Buggy Bunny/Gopher Broke *7/30/19 - 7am - Often An Orphan/Corn On The Cop/Hip Hip-hurry!/War And Pieces/A Kiddie's Kitty/Bell Hoppy/Birds Of A Father/Fowl Weather/Honey's Money/Hawaiian Aye Aye/Hot Cross Bunny/Duck! Rabbit, Duck!/Hare Brush *7/30/19 - 4pm - Soup Or Sonic/Mouse And Garden/Tweetie Pie/Dog Pounded/Big Top Bunny/Robot Rabbit/Barbary-Coast Bunny/The Up-standing Sitter/Boston Quackie/Dixie Fryer/Robin Hood Daffy/Mother Was A Rooster/All Fowled Up *7/30/19 - 11pm - Stop! Look! And Hasten!/Daffy's Inn Trouble/Don't Give Up The Sheep/The Windblown Hare/Stupor Duck/The Cat's Paw/Tree Cornered Tree/Compressed Hare/Invasion of the Bunny Snatchers/High and the Flighty/Feather Bluster/Ham in a Role, A *7/31/19 - 7am - You Were Never Duckier/Design For Leaving/Plop Goes The Weasel/Pests For Guests/Crowing Pains/Go Fly A Kit/Rabbit Hood/Half-Fare Hare/Superior Duck/Plop Goes the Weasel/Feather Dusted/Touche and Go/Slick Chick *7/31/19 - 4pm - Hot-rod And Reel!/Foxy By Proxy/Box Office Bunny/Canned Feud/Claws In The Lease/Too Hop To Handle/A Street Cat Named Sylvester/Bonanza Bunny/Hare Remover/A Witch's Tangled Hare/Drip-Along Daffy/Baby Buggy Bunny/Gopher Broke *7/31/19 - 11pm - Fool Coverage/A Pizza Tweety-pie/No Parking Hare/Ant Pasted/Leghorn Swoggled/A Fractured Leghorn/Bill Of Hare/Heaven Scent/Zipping Along/Guided Muscle/Hyde and Go Tweet/Lighter Than Hare/All A Bir-r-r-d *8/1/19 - 7am - Soup Or Sonic/Mouse And Garden/Tweetie Pie/Dog Pounded/Big Top Bunny/Robot Rabbit/Barbary-Coast Bunny/The Up-standing Sitter/Boston Quackie/Dixie Fryer/Robin Hood Daffy/Mother Was A Rooster/All Fowled Up *8/1/19 - 4pm - Stop! Look! And Hasten!/Daffy's Inn Trouble/Don't Give Up The Sheep/The Windblown Hare/Stupor Duck/The Cat's Paw/Tree Cornered Tree/Compressed Hare/Invasion of the Bunny Snatchers/High and the Flighty/Feather Bluster/Ham in a Role, A *8/1/19 - 11pm - Falling Hare/Portrait Of The Artist As A Young Bunny/Hare-less Wolf/Bugs And Thugs/This Is A Life/Super Rabbit/Raw! Raw! Rooster!/Strangled Eggs/Yankee Doodle Daffy/Room and Bird/Stooge For a Mouse/Baton Bunny/Hare Trimmed *8/2/19 - 7am - Hot-rod And Reel!/Foxy By Proxy/Box Office Bunny/Canned Feud/Claws In The Lease/Too Hop To Handle/A Street Cat Named Sylvester/Bonanza Bunny/Hare Remover/A Witch's Tangled Hare/Drip-Along Daffy/Baby Buggy Bunny/Gopher Broke *8/2/19 - 4pm - Fool Coverage/A Pizza Tweety-pie/No Parking Hare/Ant Pasted/Leghorn Swoggled/A Fractured Leghorn/Bill Of Hare/Heaven Scent/Zipping Along/Guided Muscle/Hyde and Go Tweet/Lighter Than Hare/All A Bir-r-r-d *8/2/19 - 11pm - Upswept Hare/Rabbit Transit/Devil May Hare/Buccaneer Bunny/14 Carrot Rabbit/A Pest In The House/Weasel While You Work/Little Boy Boo/Shot and Bothered/Zip 'N Snort/Hop, Look And Listen/Slap Hoppy Mouse/Shishkabugs *8/3/19 - 7am - Stop! Look! And Hasten!/Daffy's Inn Trouble/Don't Give Up The Sheep/The Windblown Hare/Stupor Duck/The Cat's Paw/Tree Cornered Tree/Compressed Hare/Invasion of the Bunny Snatchers/High and the Flighty/Feather Bluster/Ham in a Role, A *8/3/19 - 4pm - Falling Hare/Portrait Of The Artist As A Young Bunny/Hare-less Wolf/Bugs And Thugs/This Is A Life/Super Rabbit/Raw! Raw! Rooster!/Strangled Eggs/Yankee Doodle Daffy/Room and Bird/Stooge For a Mouse/Baton Bunny/Hare Trimmed *8/3/19 - 11pm - The Last Hungry Cat/My Bunny Lies Over The Sea/The Million Hare/Rabbit Of Seville/Apes Of Wrath/Dumb Patrol/Don't Axe Me/Carrotblanca/Bugs and Thugs/Sock A Doodle Do/Feline Frame-up/Trap Happy Porky/Ready Woolen and Able BABY LOONEY TUNES *7/29/19 - 4am - Taz In Toyland/Born To Sing *7/29/19 - 4:30am - Comfort Level/Twinkle Baby Looney Star *7/30/19 - 4am - School Daz/Mary Had A Baby Duck *7/30/19 - 4:30am - Creature From The Chocolate Chip, The/Looney Riddle *7/31/19 - 4am - Time and Time Again/Does Your Tongue Hang Low *7/31/19 - 4:30am - Mine!/Over the Burrow *8/1/19 - 4am - Cat-Taz-Trophy/If You're Looney *8/1/19 - 4:30am - Brave Little Tweety, The/Foghorn's Talkin' In The Barnyard *8/2/19 - 4am - Lot Like Lola, A/Baby Elmer Had A Friend *8/2/19 - 4:30am - Takers Keepers/D-A-F-F-Y NEW LOONEY TUNES *7/28/19 - 2:30pm - Thirst Things First/Bigs of Chance/Bugs for Mayor/Lepra-con *7/28/19 - 3:30pm - Ear! We! Go!/Hare Band/Bugs in the Petting Zoo/Hawaiian Ice *7/28/19 - 10pm - Gorky Pork/Hard Hat Hare/Porky's Dick-livery Service/Wabbit Who Would Be King *7/28/19 - 10:30pm - Pigmallian/Bugs the Gladitor/Proud To Be A Coal Miner's Wabbit/The Cabin Fervor *7/29/19 - 6am - Porky the Disorderly/Game, Set, Wabbit/Lucky Duck/Free Range Foghorn *7/29/19 - 6:30am - Love it or Survivalist It/The Porklight/Best Bugs/Lewis & Pork *7/29/19 - 3pm - A Duck in the Penthouse/Tour de Bugs/Knight and Duck/Color Of Bunny, The *7/29/19 - 3:30pm - Sam And The Bullet Train/Swine Dining/Love is in the Hare/Valentine's Dayffy *7/29/19 - 10:30pm - Hoggin' the Road/Timmmmmmbugs/Easter Bunny Imposter/Easter Tweets *7/30/19 - 6am - Daffy the Stowaway/Superscooter 3000/Hoggin' the Road/Timmmmmmbugs *7/30/19 - 6:30am - Easter Bunny Imposter/Easter Tweets/Hoarder Up/Cougar, Cougar *7/30/19 - 3pm - Bigs Bunny/Wahder, Wahder, Everywhere/Porky the Disorderly/Game, Set, Wabbit *7/30/19 - 3:30pm - Lucky Duck/Free Range Foghorn/Love it or Survivalist It *7/30/19 - 10:30pm - Knight and Duck/The Color of Bunny/Sam and the Bullet Train/Swine Dining *7/31/19 - 6am - A Duck in the Penthouse/Tour de Bugs/Knight and Duck/Color Of Bunny, The *7/31/19 - 6:30am - Sam And The Bullet Train/Swine Dining/Love is in the Hare/Valentine's Dayffy *7/31/19 - 3pm - Best Bugs/Lewis & Pork/Daffy the Stowaway/Superscooter 3000 *7/31/19 - 3:30pm - Hoggin' the Road/Timmmmmmbugs/Easter Bunny Imposter/Easter Tweets *7/31/19 - 10:30pm - Porky the Disorderly/Game, Set, Wabbit/Lucky Duck/Free Range Foghorn *8/1/19 - 6am - Bigs Bunny/Wahder, Wahder, Everywhere/Porky the Disorderly/Game, Set, Wabbit *8/1/19 - 6:30am - Lucky Duck/Free Range Foghorn/Love it or Survivalist It *8/1/19 - 3pm - Hoarder Up/Cougar, Cougar/A Duck in the Penthouse/Tour de Bugs *8/1/19 - 3:30pm - Knight and Duck/The Color of Bunny/Sam and the Bullet Train/Swine Dining *8/1/19 - 10:30pm - Daffy the Stowaway/Superscooter 3000/Hoggin' the Road/Timmmmmmbugs *8/2/19 - 6am - Best Bugs/Lewis & Pork/Daffy the Stowaway/Superscooter 3000 *8/2/19 - 6:30am - Hoggin' the Road/Timmmmmmbugs/Easter Bunny Imposter/Easter Tweets *8/2/19 - 2:30pm - Knight and Duck/The Color of Bunny/Sam and the Bullet Train/Swine Dining *8/2/19 - 3pm - Love is in the Hare/Valentine's Dayffy/Bigs Bunny/Wahder, Wahder, Everywhere *8/2/19 - 3:30pm - Porky the Disorderly/Game, Set, Wabbit/Lucky Duck/Free Range Foghorn *8/2/19 - 10:30pm - A Duck in the Penthouse/Tour de Bugs/Knight and Duck/Color Of Bunny, The *8/3/19 - 3:30pm - Daffy the Stowaway/Superscooter 3000/Hoggin' the Road/Timmmmmmbugs *8/3/19 - 10pm - Sam And The Bullet Train/Swine Dining/Love is in the Hare/Valentine's Dayffy *8/3/19 - 10:30pm - Bigs Bunny/Wahder, Wahder, Everywhere/Porky the Disorderly/Game, Set, Wabbit NOTES The donkey scene from Falling Hare was uncensored. Category:Looney Tunes Wiki Category:Looney Tunes TV Tracker